Fellow
A fellowship is the period of medical training in the United States and Canada that a physician, surgeon, or dentist may undertake after completing a specialty training program (residency). During this time (usually more than one year), the doctor is known as a fellow. Fellows are capable of acting as attendings or consultants in the generalist field in which they were trained, such as internal medicine, pediatrics, or general surgery. After completing a fellowship in the relevant sub-specialty, the doctor is permitted to practice without direct supervision by other doctors in that sub-specialty, such as cardiothoracic surgery or pediatric surgery. Fellowship Programs Surgical Fellowships *'Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellowship' is a 3-year program after completing an OB/GYN residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in perinatology. *'Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility Fellowship' is a 3-year program after completing an OB/GYN residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in reproductive endocrinology and infertility. *'Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellowship' is a 2 to 3-year program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in cardiothoracic surgery. *'Pediatric Surgery Fellowship' is a 2-year program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in pediatric surgery. *'Plastic Surgery Fellowship' is a 2-year program after completing a surgical residency or an ENT residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in plastic surgery. *'Surgical Oncology Fellowship' is a 2-year program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in surgical oncology. *'Neurosurgery Fellowship' is a program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in neurosurgery. Medical Fellowships *'Infectious Disease Fellowship' is a 3-year program after completing a medical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in infectious disease. *'Neonatal-Perinatal Medicine Fellowship' is a 3-year program after completing a pediatrics residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in neonatology. *'Critical Care Medicine' is a 2-year program after completing a medical or emergency medicine residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in critical care medicine. Other Fellowships *'Medical Genetics Fellowship' is a 2-year program after completing a residency in OB/GYN, pediatrics, or internal medicine. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in medical genetics. *'Craniofacial Surgery Fellowship' is a 1-year program after completing a residency in otolaryngology or a fellowship in plastic surgery. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in craniofacial surgery. Fellows on Grey's Anatomy *Dr. Cristina Yang (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Alex Karev (Pediatric Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jackson Avery (Plastic Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Lucy Fields (Former Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. McQueen (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) Notes and Trivia *Although in the real world a trauma surgery/surgical critical care fellowship of 2 years is required to be an attending trauma surgeon, Grey's Anatomy does not portray this as April Kepner holds attending-status in trauma surgery, as confirmed by the character's Twitter account. *In the real world, a neurosurgery fellowship does not exist. It is it's own residency program and its completion is required to be an attending neurosurgeon; however, Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice contradicts this, especially with Amelia Shepherd as she herself stated she completed a surgical residency and then a neuro fellowship to be a neurosurgeon. *There are only 38 pediatric surgery fellowship spots in the country, compared to the 120 spots of cardiothoracic surgery. See Also *Fellow of the American College of Surgeons *Fellow of the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists *Fellow of the American Academy of Pediatrics Category:Medical